zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zeldapedia YouTube Page
= Project Status = * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * A Link to the Past * Link's Awakening * Ocarina of Time * Majora's Mask * Oracle of Seasons/Ages (In Progress) * Four Swords * The Wind Waker * Four Swords Adventures * The Minish Cap (In Progress) * Twilight Princess (In Progress) * Phantom Hourglass * Spirit Tracks * Skyward Sword (In Birdman's queue) Last updated on 2/15/2011 - McGillivray227 01:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) = Discussion = I was wonder what people would think about having an official Zeldapedia Youtube page. On it videos of trailers that Nintendo has could be added. This way when these videos are embedded on the pages they wouldn't contain watermarks or openings from whatever press site they were taken from. I could upload the video files directly from Nintendo's press site, which would ensure they are the official versions in their original resolution. Anybody have any thoughts about this? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I've started it up for now. I have only replaced the trailer on the Skyward Sword page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what could be done about all the boss videos. I'm open for any suggestions though. Should the admins also have access to the youtube page? --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think so. That way the admins could add or edit videos for when you are not around. Say if you don't mind when you have a chance could you go and replace the trailers for some of the older games as well such as Twilight Princess or Spirit Tracks? Oh and BTW I was wondering if we should add a message at the beginning or end of each video saying something like "brought to you by Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda wiki" and include a link to our site. That way we could possibly attract new users. Again its just a suggestion and one that I'm really not sure about myself.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If somebody could make the intro I could start adding that in. Should we have it be the intro or at the end? Also how should I get the password to the admins? --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually great with Youtube and know how to work pretty much everything on the site, if anyone wants my help. I visited the account and noticed you just have a playlist option and no separate thing for videos. That is really inconvienient, so you might want to change it.Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll change the page so it also had individual videos instead of just playlists. That would be great if Mr Kmil and others would be willing to battle videos. Mr Kmil, do you want me to give you the login info so you can upload and manage videos? --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Aggreed.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I completely forgot about that little fact. I'll go and take care of that now. Birdman5589 (talk) 03:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Here is what I went with, "The Legend of Zelda themes, characters, and games are the property of Nintendo. Zeldapedia does not claim ownership of The Legend of Zelda series." Birdman5589 (talk) 04:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. I noticed it and got it fixed pry while you were telling me to fix it. I think I got them all fixed now. Thanks though. Birdman5589 (talk) 04:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, but only if we won't drop the project two weeks afterwards or something.Mido did what?! (talk) 21:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well considering the channel has been live and adding more content for almost 8 months now, I don't think that is something we need to worry about. At currently 268 videos, I would say it has been growing quite nicely without a hint of being dropped. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Management Assuming we can get more videos for this page (boss battles mainly), how should it be managed? As of now I have the commenting, rating, and video responses disabled for all the videos I have uploaded. I also have comments disabled on the actual page. I figured this would be best to prevent trolling. I also haven't been accepting friend requests or setting up any subscriptions on the account to keep it "clean". Also should we try to get a few more people that have access to the page? Maybe find a couple people that are reliable and already have Youtube accounts that would be willing to help out. (Oni for could be such a user for example). Also how should we get videos that people make but don't have access to the account uploaded? Should we have people use a service like YouSendIt and have it sent to a special e-mail? I did set up an e-mail account that is only tied to the Youtube account that could be used for this. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I cant get higher quality images :( Oni Link 11:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I noticed I said that by mistake afterward and was editing my comment to include more but then you said that which would of edit blocked me. Anyway I want to say that I too think people should be allowed comment on the videos and channel trolling isnt that big a problem. Also Ive already sent a friend request to the channel Oni Link 11:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont have access to any capturing or editing software. That's the reasons why all my videos are badly done with a video camera. I could buy software but I live in a rural area and would probably have to go to the capital before I could find a shop that would sell what we need. Oni Link 11:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ill look into it. As long as it doesn't cost a bundle I'm on. It has been something I'd like to do for a while. Oni Link 11:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an account and would be glad to help, however like oni I can't do much with pics or vids.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have changed the commenting settings and have added both Oni and Hylianhero777 as friends. If anybody else wants to be added as a friend send a message with the friend request so I know who it is. I have also sent Oni the login information in a message in his Youtube account. Who else should I add to help out and how many people should we try to get on the account? Also does anybody have any ideas for a different channel background and icon? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is the new look http://www.youtube.com/user/ZeldapediaVideo. What do people think? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to be working fine for now. Maybe we should add it to Zeldapedia's news or would it be a bit early for that? Oni Link 10:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Minish Cap Errr, hey everyone, Minish here. Um, if it's alright, I was planning on covering The Minish Cap for the YT channel- I'm a n00b though, um, at YouTube, so I don't know if multiple people can upload to the same channel, though- I use a quality that has a large filesize so I can't email stuff... Err, here's an example of my recording. You can check it out here. Anyway, what are you guys' thoughts on this, can I cover TMC, and if so, can multiple users upload to the channel or whatever? Thanks :P -'Minish Link' 19:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How large is the file size and what type of file is it? Also how are you recording the video? (screen recorder, built in recorder in the emulator, ect.) --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Filesizes have been under a gig so far, and I'm using the built-in recorder emulator. -'Minish Link' 21:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Not all of us have a youtube account i do but others dont --"I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 23:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) YARR, I'll get to work on this in a while -'Minish Link' 20:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ocarina of Time BassJapas has agreed to do the Ocarina of Time videos. Before I give her the green light to work on these I would like people to give some feedback on some test videos she did. The first one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnLXMJ_IgMY and the second one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i4ITfGgoKY. I know the issue arose with people noticing frame drops when I had my first volunteer working on OoT. I just want feed back on the quality before she goes ahead with the videos as I would hate to have to later redo them again due to quality issues. Thanks for any feedback --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :If nobody has anything say about this in the next week I'm going to give her the go ahead to start working on the videos. Should we re-upload every video or just upload the ones that haven't been done yet? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:34, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::They're not great. The frame rate makes them borderline unwatchable. But if the ones made by UltimateHokage were considered good enough, I don't see why these shouldn't... from a logical standpoint, I mean.--AuronKaizer ' 00:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I also agree with framerate issues.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I did some test videos on my computer and realized how much of a frame rate drop she was getting. I can get a recording of 30 frames per second but am having issues with the sound so at the moment I'm also unable to work on them. I guess for now I'll just put them on hold until we can get some quality videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yet another test video. My video converter has been updated and now includes a screen capture feature. I decided to test the quality it would give when trying to get videos from OoT. Here is the link to the latest test video. The game was running at full speed (besides a few hiccups due to multitasking) and there didn't seem to be any sound issues. My recording area wasn't quite 640x480 but that is just a minor thing to adjust before actually recording for upload. I also converted to file to a smaller file size than I normally do before an upload just so it wouldn't take so long as it is mainly a test for frame drops. OoT and MM aren't a top priority for me right now in this project but I would like to see if this is a good option if nobody comes forward with better means of doing the N64 games. If there is problems with the quality (frame drops, sound, etc.), I could eventually obtain the hardware to use my capture device to do these two games. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I would say wait until we get someone with a captue card. Nothing else seems to do OOT justice. also, WTH!!!!! Those boxes that are normally on the top of the edit screen (like ones that easily let oyu auto sign and such) were removed!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Princess I'm going to take a break for a while now that I have the Wind Waker done and pry will not get around to the Twilight Princess videos until after Skyward Sword has been done. However, I wanted to just make sure what version of the game I should use. I currently only on the Wii version but I assume that I should use the GameCube version when making the videos. If that is indeed the case, then I will need to obtain it beforehand. I just wanted to make sure I was on the same page as the community before I started anything. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've decided to start working on the Twilight Princess videos here in the next week or so. Before I started I just check with the community on what version to do. If I do the GameCube version, thing will not be flipped and it will be the "official" version of the game. However, if I do the Wii version, the videos can take advantage of being displayed in a 16x9 format as the GameCube version only does 4x3. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd lean more towards the more offical version then the higher quality version Oni Link 19:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... Well, the higher quality would be best, seeing how everything is better with quality. But it's ''not the official version. So... it seems better to go for the official, even if it means losing quality. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also think going Cube would be better. Not only is it more official, but on the Wii there is this really annoying fairy cursor that's all over the screen and does not lend itself well to videos. And the Wii's HUD is much more invasive compared to the smaller GCN one. Plus you can mess with the camera angle on the Cube (you might not necessarily do that though). And it often looks fidgety and awkward when you aim on the Wii. My guess is you'd rather play the GCN version anyway, but idk. I'm guessing that the 16x9 format comes from the disk (if it came from the system you could put the GCN disk in the Wii)?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Not even a discussion. No reason, AT ALL, to use the Wii version. Not only does TPWii suck and all whatnot, but it'd conflict with our method of using the GameCube as the canonical version in articles. Why even bother asking the question, honestly? ...Err, I mean, obviously I know why, but still. It doesn't get much more obivious. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That is the exact type of answer I was looking for (and expected). Every once I a while I need to ask an obvious question to ensure that I haven't lost my sanity. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I was going to get started on this, but I discovered that my GameCube version disk is messed up and encounters an error. As soon as I'm able to replace my disk I'll get started on this though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I have obtained a new GameCube copy and have stared on these videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Four Swords UPDATE: After many hours of trying to get this to work over the internet, we had determined it to be inplassible. '''However, it will work on a local network. If anybody has 3 friends that would be willing to set up a LAN and get videos for this let me know as I can help you with the details for setting up the game for LAN play. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Orcales Question To whoever is working on the orcale games, I noticed that you made a "the true enemy appears" cutscene for orcale of ages. After you do ganon, I think you should make videos for the seasons version of the linked game "the true enemy appears"(the equivelent of that cutscene in seasons, upload the ganon battle at the end of both games, and upload the true end of both games (the linked ending of both games.) I don't know if these cutscenes are the same thing in both games or what because iv'e never played the orcales, but it's just a thought.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :McGillivray227 is working on the Oracle games and is planning on doing what you suggested. However it will take time as he will have to play through both of the games again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 23:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know of at least one difference in the cutscenes, they spell Onox's name wrong in Ages. Oni Link 11:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Widescreen Videos In doing the Gamecube Zelda games, I'm using the Gamecube's component output since all the Zelda games are 480p capable. This however leads to the recording to be in widescreen even though the games only support a 4x3 aspect ratio even when in progressive scan mode. Using the default settings for embedding a Youtube video resulted in extra black bars on the top and bottom of the video. To get around the extra bars when embedding a widescreen video from Youtube, an extra bit of text needs to be added to size the embedded window correctly. Instead of (video ID) it needs to be (video ID). The height of 305 is the cutoff point for the extra black bars for the maximum/default width. This results in the displayed video being the same size but looking cleaner in the player. I am do this section as a reference for others so they know the reasoning behind the extra bit of text and for future reference. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Request I've tried posting this as a comment on the channel's page but it didn't work for some reason. Anyway You fight a Gleeok with three and four heads in later dungeons of the original. Since there is a major difference between the fights we should probably get videos for them like the way we have for the bosses in Ganon's Tower and the Temple of Four Swords. If whoever recorded the original videos the first time has a save state close to their location (they appear in level 6 and 8) it'd be great to get a video of them. If not I could do it since I still have the equipment I used to record the Zelda II videos but it'll probably take me awhile to get that far in the game. Oni Link 11:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree this should happen. I've been save stating regularly throughout my 2nd quest playthrough, and I intend to get some video recording software in the near future, but unfortunately I really can't make any guarantees that I can do this at all soon. If somebody wants me to send them a JNES save state (NOT through ZP but in e-mail or something) I can look up the closest one to a however-many-headed Gleeok battle.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 12:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Mr kmil was the one that did the LoZ videos. I have no clue if he would still have the save states. As for getting another video, I feel that we would only need to get one more. If we get a video of when Gleeok has the most heads, I think it would suffice. The difference between the battles really just comes down to more heads flying around the room to make it harder. The problem with JNES is it doesn't have a built in video recording feature. If JNES would let you make a battery backup save file, it could be used to import a save to FCEUX. I believe that FCEUX will let you record a AVI file. An emulator will capture capabilities would work the best because screen capture software tends to result in a lot of frame drops if you computer isn't a beast. I would go get the video myself, but I just don't have the time. Oni, I think Youtube thinks your comments are spam since your name has some many oooooooooo's in it. I've had to mark a few of your comments as not spam before. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Me a spammer? That sucks. Anyway I have a week off the week after next so if it hasn't been sorted by then i'll get on it with my fceux Oni Link 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've went a got that video (took a lot less time then I was expecting) and I'm uploading it to the channel now but I'm unsure what to call it. Gleeok Level 8 (The Legend of Zelda), Gleeok Four Heads (The Legend of Zzelda), I'm not sure neither sound right to me. what does everybody else think? Oni Link 22:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe the correct way to name it is "Gleeok: Level 8 (The Legend of Zelda)". On the video, it seems fine to me, but it should remain on the channel only in my opinion, much like the Shadow Link videos. - McGillivray227 22:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well we have both of the A Link to the Past and The Wind Waker videos on the boss's pages Oni Link 22:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and fixed the naming for each Gleeok battle. I went with Gleeok: Level 4 (The Legend of Zelda) and Gleeok: Level 8 (The Legend of Zelda). --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :What about adding the second video to the page, does anyone have anything else to say on that matter? Oni Link 23:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon I was wondering if we should do videos for the non-canon games that are spinoffs. Specificly Link's Crossbow Training but could also include the Tingle games on the DS and CDi games. Sould we include these games, do nothing about them, or make a second channel specifially for non-canon content? --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I say we should do them eventually and on the same channel but for now lets focus all our energy into completing the main series Oni Link 18:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Once the entire main series is done, yes.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::As everybody else said, sure, with cannon stuff being the priority. And I'd agree Link's Crossbow Training outweighs the Tingle games and the CDI games, if we even want to bother with those (mentioning both in one sentence is making me ill). Oh yeah, there's also BS Zelda no Densetsu (I don't know if this can even be emulated due to live satellite whatever-the-deal-was), and the Zelda LCD games, if anybody has them, not that you can really record the latter very well.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::BS Zelda games can be emulated. I'm guessing that over 90% of the people who have played the games have emulated them. On the note of the CDI games we usually do boss battle videos yet I don't think we have any pages for bosses in the CDI series so who ever does playthrough them will probably have to make quite a few pages Oni Link 20:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yup, main series takes priority. As for the Zelda LCD games, it is clearly mentioned on the page that Game & Watch Gallery 4 contained a remake of it and as much as I know about the Game & Watch Gallery series, they are normally quite true to the originals and comparing images of the remake and the original seem to show that they are incredibly close (other than the clear one screen thing). Basically saying that the Game & Watch Gallery 4 version should be sufficient if Game & Watch emulation can't be done. That seems to leave just the Zelda Game Watch, which I doubt emulation would be possible. - McGillivray227 21:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) One video per LCD game would probably suffice. From what I've seen it's basically just fighting normal enemies then fighting Aquamentus. Pretty straight forward. I don't think it should be left out though. We are trying to cover everything after all Oni Link 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to get the main series done first. However, I'm approaching the point where all the games I'm currently capable of doing are almost done. Once I finish Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, I will be done with the games I'm currently able to get videos from (unless somebody sends me a N64 and some games). I would however like to have all of the main series completed (besides maybe Four Swords) before starting on any non-canon games. As for doing the BS games, I'm not really sure how to handle them. They can be emulated, but they have to be patched to be playable so they loose some of the aspects of the gameplay. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We don't really have any other option but emulation if we want to cover the BS Zelda games. Of course we should find a rom thats closest to the original but unless we blackmail nintendo into setting the satellite back up we can't play it in its original form Oni Link 08:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The thing with the BS games is that we really don't have any pages for dungeons or boss. At the same time I'm not sure if we need all that information when it comes to the BS games (which should pry be another discussion). --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't imagine any reason why we shouldn't have pages covering those games. Noncanonis probably wouldn't be a problem since we have so many Tingle series pages. It is a lesser branch of Zelda knowledge for many people and we are a site that provides info so having them is almost vital in my opinion. But if people disagree it could get its own discussion Oni Link 18:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC)